Keeping it Professional
by lindsayandhalstead
Summary: What happens when Erin and Jay are left alone in the bullpen, and she suddenly requires his assistance? Linstead. One-shot. Set in S3.


**A/N: This was maybe my first of second piece I've written for Linstead fandom. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you so much for all the support you guys throw my way. It makes my muse happy and a happy muse = more stories.**

* * *

"I need you," she announced after coming back from the storage room.

His head shot up from the papers he was leaning in to see better, his look a bit confused, amused and more dirty than she'd like to admit.

She was stuck doing paperwork again. She hated paperwork. The thought of the team being out there, doing field work, while she was stuck browsing through old case files did nothing to relieve the tension she had been feeling for days now. At least she wasn't suffering alone, and as it turned out, having her partner here would turn out to be most helpful.

"Excuse me?" He mused, raising his eyebrows at her.

She decided to play along with his tone. "I need something you have, and I don't," she said in a seductive tone, making most of the fact that they were in fact alone in the bullpen, and that they had spent no time alone in these past few days. A little flirting never hurt nobody, right?

He swallowed hard, unwilling to admit that she had him all twisted up by saying that.

"Damn, I hope we're talking about the same thing," he said, half joking, half serious "Anything you want."

"Your height."

"Huh?" He asked confused. He did not see that one coming.

"I need you to reach for a box of files, I can't reach it," she complained and he chuckled.

"Of course not. You're short," he teased, laughing at her frown. "Show me the box."

She took him to the storage room, where some of the old files were piled one onto another, the files that they haven't had the chance to digitalize yet. Voight had them going through some of them because of the connection to their case, and she might have pissed him off by saying something this morning, and he might have been executing his payback.

"It's my fault we're stuck here, you know?" She said quietly, stood on her tiptoes and pointed to the box she needed. He reached for it with no difficulty. "I pissed off Voight this morning."

"I figured," he murmured, not even waiting for her to step aside, which caused him to bump into her, throwing her off balance. She scowled at him and he smirked down at her with satisfaction.

"Is this the one?" He asked, blowing the dust from it, making the label readable. She took a look, nodded and took the box from him. She brushed her fingers against his during the exchange, the contact making her think about the lack of the moments they had to themselves lately.

"So, is there anything else you need?" He asked cheekily when they came back to their desks. "Something I have and you don't?" His eyebrows raised again and he looked at her with an amused expression, the same one she loved so much on him. The implication in his voice was so obvious she shivered in anticipation which made her drop the box on the floor and swallow. He looked at her, the joking gone now, his eyes filled with pure lust.

"Maybe I do," she implied and walked over to the storage room again, Jay following close behind.

It took him only a second after she closed the door, before his lips crashed against hers in a wild battle for domination. They were soon both gasping for air, which didn't stop them from going in for another passionate kiss. The long, muscled arms went around her, strong enough to lift her, gently grabbing her butt, making her moan approvingly. He lifted her onto a desk, causing old files all around them to end up on the floor. Not that he had any spare time to care. He stepped in between her legs, which she immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"The team," he managed between kisses.

"On the field," she whispered breathily. "Mouse…"

"Won't be back for hours," he confirmed and she sighed in resignation. Her lips found his again, biting his bottom lip seductively. Both of them knew that there was already no way back.

He stepped away from her to lock the door, just in case, and she groaned at the loss of contact, but he was back before she could complain any further. His lips moved onto her neck; kissing, sucking and pulling until she felt nothing but his mouth, that wonderful mouth feasting on her body. She went pliant in his arms.

Her hands moved under his shirt, caressing the rock-solid abs beneath. She tugged his shirt off and threw it into a pile on the floor, gazing at him with approval. Her hands traced a path down his torso, ribs, the hard abs of his abdomen, all the way down to the edge of his jeans. The building was silent in most part, and there was no sound to be heard, apart from their heavy breathing, the sound of lips against skin and the quiet moans of pleasure echoing around the room.

Her shirt soon joined his on the floor. He traced the swell of her breast above her bra, teasing her with butterfly light touches, until she took control and removed the bra herself. He bit his lip at the sight of the creamy white softness, stepping closer, his mouth now already paying special attention to the soft skin on her collarbone, moving down almost painfully slow. Sensations tore through her, while she was unsuccessfully trying to unbuckle his belt. The insatiable need crippled her in an almost paralyzing way. His mouth was hot, and each time he tugged and pulled there was an answering flutter in her stomach, flutter building up to something more, something she needed and craved so much for these past few days.

After that, the clothes disappeared in a blurry haze, as they moved as quickly as they could; need and lust overtaking control of their every action. She was already wet enough when he thrust greedily inside of her, causing her to whimper. Her head fell back as his mouth found her breast, sucking, leaving a mark in the beautiful shade of purple. He moved quickly, setting a pace that suited them both. They both needed quick this time, having no time for games, no more patience for gentle. Her heels dug into his back and he slammed into her over and over again, until he felt her walls closing around him and she came undone in his arms.

Drops of sweat trickled down her forehead as she arched her back again him, granting him better access. She knew he wasn't there yet from the way his hands roamed her body, not gently, almost bruising in his need to join her. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her nails digging into his skin as her mouth sprinted over him. She was just as greedy. Just as frenzied.

"Now." It had to be now, or she thought she might die. He gripped hard at her hips, lifting them, sending her over that final, vicious peak, which as a result set him over the edge as well and he plunged inside of her one last time, coming with a groan, burying his face into her neck, completely spent, but unmistakably satisfied. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around him.

She pressed light butterfly kisses along the edge of his jaw, her breathing calming slowly as she came down from her high, and he rubbed circles onto her bare back, loving the touch of her smooth skin under his fingertips.

"Damn," she whispered and he chuckled, still a bit out of breath.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"We should probably get dressed," she suggested, her voice coming back to her slowly. "Preferably before someone comes and catches us," she chuckled lightly, and he joined her, the thought of Platt coming up and finding them like this−naked, sweaty, on the top of the papers they were supposed to be checking−just too hilarious to hold back their laughter.

"Hey, this was a one-time deal," she said serious all of the sudden. "I mean it. We gotta keep it professional."

"Got it. Professional," he said, nodding, dangling her panties in front of her face, causing her to grin again, unable not to laugh at the irony of the situation.

They cleaned up and got dressed, the mood suddenly much lighter than before. They never spoke of it again, but when the team got back from their field operation, they found both of them behind their desks, studying the old case files most attentively. But Jay was smiling while reading the old case files, and when Voight looked at them with confused expression, she just gave him her best grin.


End file.
